The present invention relates to a multi-chip and, more particularly, to a repairable multi-chip and a method repairing a multi-chip.
As recent examples of devices that have low-power functions include a smart phone, PDA, and navigation application products that utilize multi-chips, where SiP, MCP or POP technologies are applied. Such multi-chips can be formed by stacking a single control chip and two or more chips via a stack process. In this case, each of chips in a multi-chip can be a “good” chip, i.e., a chip that functions properly. But, in the case of multi-chips, there can be cells that fail with respect to timing, loading and/or resistance on an interface between chips therein after performing a stack process.
A conventional multi-chip has no repair function with respect to “badness” caused after a stack process. This can cause a large loss, considering memory cost, logic chip cost, stack process cost, testing cost, and so on.